5 cosas que pueden suceder
by NoeLawliet
Summary: ...cuando te acuestas con Tweek. Creek. Oneshot.


_**South Park © Matt Stone y Trey Parker.**_

* * *

**5 cosas que pueden suceder...**  
**cuando te acuestas con Tweek.**

**1\. El dicho "Si amas a alguien, viólalo. Si lo disfruta, es tuyo. Si no, nunca lo fue" no se aplica en Tweek.**

—Tweek... ¿quieres hacer algo divertido? —preguntó Craig con un ensayado tono sensual.

El cafeinómano dejó a un lado la vacía taza (de café, es obvio) de la cual estaba bebiendo y miró con inocente curiosidad al moreno. Antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta de qué iba la cosa (tú ya me entiendes, ¿no es así, lector/a?) el pelinegro lo acorraló contra el sillón en donde estaban sentados.

—¡GAH!

El Tweak le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz por inercia, haciendo que el Tucker se atontara por unos minutos.

—Tweek... ya no aguanto más —gruñó Craig, bajando el rostro y empezando a lamer el cuello del nervioso cafeinómano—. Tú, yo, en mi cama, sexo fuerte e intenso hasta que te llene el culo con mis espermatozoides, no sé, piénsalo.

El rubio comenzó a temblar más descontroladamente.

—¡N-NO! ¡N-NO Q-QUIERO T-TUS E-ESPERMATOZOIDES! —forcejeó.

—¡Prometo que te gustará y no pararé hasta que tus vecinos sepan mi nombre!

—¡CRAIG, NO! ¡E-ES V-VIOLACIÓN, AGH! —puñetazo, lametazo, puñetazo, lametazo, puñetazo, lametazo...

—¡No es violación si es consentido, dulzura! Además, ¡mira este culo! —le toqueteó sonriente el trasero, provocando un gemido en el rubio.

—¡ATREVIDO!

**2\. Los condones son obra de los gnomos y pueden tener vida.**

Luego de que por fin el cafeinómano se calmara, Craig pensó que sería pan comido follárselo. ¡ERROR! Pero, al menos, descubrió una cosa: Tweek tiene fobia a los condones.

—Tweek, quédate quieto —gruñó el Tucker intentando colocarse de manera apropiada la "bolsita".

—¡N-no, agh! ¡E-ese c-condón m-me e-está m-mirando m-mal! —se quejó el tembloroso rubio.

—Tweekers, los condones no tienen ojos.

—¡ESTE SÍ! —chilló el Tweak, agarrando bruscamente el condón entre sus manitas y zarandeándolo frente a Craig—. ¿L-lo v-ves? ¡M-me e-está d-diciendo q-que p-planea a-asesinarme, ack! ¡E-es o-obra d-de los gn-gnomos!

Mientras tanto, el Tucker se ponía más y más duro al contemplar a Tweek con un condón frente a él, como si lo invitase a violárselo ahí mismo. ¡Y no era fetichista! Claro que no, solo fácil de excitar si estaba el rubio ahí y así.

—Es sabor y olor a café —añadió Craig, por si acaso.

—-... —un minuto de silencio y sin temblar en el rubio, por sorprendente que suene—. ¡¿Q-qué e-esperas?! ¡P-póntelo!

**3\. Las anacondas son peligrosas.**

—¡GAH! ¡N-NO!

—¿Qué pasa, Tweek? —preguntó otra el Tucker, cansado de las interrupciones. Llevaba cerca de cuatro meses así, aguantándose las ganas de follarse duro contra el muro a Tweek y él no hacía más que poner excusas. No quería forzarle pero cuando tienes ganas, debes saciarlas.

—¿C-cómo q-qué p-pasa? ¡E-es u-una a-anaconda! —gritó el cafeinómano sonrojadísimo.

Craig bajó la mirada. Bueno, siempre había sido un arrogante en el fondo y siempre había creído que tenía un pene grande pero no precisamente una "anaconda".

—¡M-me v-vas a p-partir a-al m-medio, ack! ¡¿A-Acaso q-quieres m-matarme?!

Ahora el Tucker se preguntaba en qué demonios pensó Cupido cuando lo enamoró al Tweak. Seguramente el muy jodido angelito del amor estaba ebrio o drogado.

—No, Tweek, quiero que grites... pero de placer —sonrió seductoramente el pelinegro, haciendo que el chico que estaba debajo suyo se sonrToje.

—¡N-no! ¡E-esa a-anaconda e-es d-de c-cinco m-metros c-como m-mínimo! —chilló Tweek asustado.

—Tweekers, en todo caso de que tenga una anaconda, así será mejor, te gustará mucho más al final —dijo Craig intentando convencerle. Pero convencer a Tweek de hacerlo con una anaconda como "aquella" es como intentar que Kenny sea virgen.

—¡N-no, agh! ¡T-tus c-cinco m-metros m-me d-dan m-miedo, ack!

—Tweekers, mis cinco metros te encantarán, te lo aseguro. Y también te lo agradecerán. —decía el moreno ya harto de tanta discusión y poca acción.

**4\. Los orgasmos también.**

Finalmente, cuando Craig convenció de alguna manera a Tweek mediante besos y mimos (claro que con chatanjes de café ilimitado y protección asegurada durante las noches de los gnomos no tuvieron nada que ver) de tener sexo con él y que sus "cinco metros" eran indefesos, el Tucker pensó que sería la mejor velada de su vida.

Cuánto se equivocaba el pobre.

—¡OH, DIOS MÍO! ¡A-AH! ¡A-AH! ¡P-PARA!

Los gemidos del Tweak podían llegar hasta a China, mientras era embestido por un enloquecido Craig, quien mostraba más emoción que nunca en toda su puta vida.

—¡CRAIG! ¡S-SIENTO A-ALGO! ¡D-DEMONIO!

_¿Eh?_, pensó el moreno, sin detenerse pero extrañado por el comentario del chico debajo de él.

—¡E-Esto e-es o-obra d-de S-S-S-Satanáaaaahhh! ¡AH! ¡JESÚS! —el rubio se agarró de la cabecera, sintiendo algo hirviendo dentro de él que le quemaba el vientre pero que se sentía genial. A medida que la "anaconda" de Craig entraba y salía de él y tocaba... "algo", parecía que veía el cielo.

Es decir, ¡Craig era un demonio! ¡BRUJERÍA!

—¡¿Q-qué c-clase d-de ¡AH! b-brujería e-es e-estaaaaah?!

**5\. A Tweek le gusta la Pinky Promise... y el "polen" de Craig.**

—C-Craig.. ack...

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaba a la vez muy contento el moreno, con una felicidad extraña en él.

—P-prométeme q-que no m-me d-dejarás y n-no m-e r-romperás e-el c-corazón a-aún d-después d-de... e-esto —el cafeinómano se ruborizó, incapaz de decir la palabra tabú para él: sexo.

—Claro que no, Tweekers —respondió el pelinegro, abrazándolo más fuerte aún.

_"Más bien te romperé el culo."_ pensó, sin embargo.

—¡J-JÚRALO P-POR L-LA P-PINKY P-PROMISE! —chilló el rubio.

Craig se extrañó. ¿Su novio conocía esa jodida y marica cursilería? Suspiró. Era verdad que le amaba así que lo haría, si era por él, lo haría sin dudarlo.

—Lo juro por la Pinky Promise —unió su meñique al del más pequeño y dándole un beso en la mejilla de paso.

—Y, C-Craig... —comenzó a decir más rojo que antes el cafeinómano.

—¿Sí, Tweekers? —cuestionó el moreno, restregándose contra el rubio como si fuera un pequeño y adorable gatito mimoso.

—¿P-puedes s-salir d-de mí, agh? —indagó el rubio más sonrojado que Butters siendo abrazado por detrás por Kenny. El Tucker le mantenía debajo de él, pegados con sudor, un poco de sangre y muchísimo semen. Sí, una imagen asquerosa en verdad.

—Me gusta donde estoy —contestó el moreno con una sonrisa kenniana.

—¡P-pero t-tu p-polen s-se e-está e-escurriendo d-de m-mis p-piernas! ¡AH! ¡C-CRAIG!

—Creo que no podrás caminar mañana, Tweekers~

Mientras el Tucker seguía embistiendo al "pobre" rubio, se preguntaba qué demonios significaba esa frase dicha por este y por supuesto, qué carajo quería decir con "tu polen"

**EXTRA: 6. Kenny da clases de florcitas y abejitas y polen ligeramente... perturbadoras.**

La duda no abandonaba a Craig desde aquella vez de sexo intenso con su novio. Le había gustado, sí, fascinado, encantado, excitado más que nada... pero eso del "polen" no se quitaba de su mente. Claro que había entendido que el Tweak se refería así a su... semen, pero no entendía por qué. No veía capaz al rubio de buscar esas cosas en Google o inventarlas por él mismo, cargaba con esa inocencia que no le permitía hacerlo (inventar esa frase, no tener sexo. Eso ya lo había comprobado él mismo y el resultado hbía sido increíble).

Con eso metido en la cabeza, Craig dejó a Token y a Clyde discutiendo sobre qué juego de Five Nights At Freddy era mejor, si el primero o el segundo, en la cafetería, y se marchó a buscar a su amado cafeinómano.

Y fue ahí cuando lo encontró... con el jodido McCormick manteniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novio.

SU novio.

¡SU PUTO NOVIO!

—¡PUTA! ¡Deja a mi Tweekers en paz! —y Craig saltó como una hermosa bailarina clásica con problemas mentales a atacar ferozmente al (literalmente) pobre Kenny.

Mientras tanto, el cafeinómano tenía una mirada aterradora. Perturbadora en verdad. El pobretón soltó una risilla y salió corriendo antes de que el Tucker pudiera matarle finalmente. Craig gruñó, sentándose rápidamente junto a su novio. Al no ver una reacción como "¡GAH! LOS GNOMOS ATACARÁN SOUTH PARK" o "¡M-me d-duele e-el c-culo p-por t-tu c-culpa, ack!", se preocupó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué te pasa, Tweekers?

Tweek lo miró con ojos ausentes, tomándolo de los hombros.

—¡S-soy un-una f-flor, C-Craig! ¡Y t-tú u-una a-abejita! ¡Y C-COMO T-TENGO T-TU P-POLEN D-DENTRO M-MÍO, F-FECUNDARÉ!

El Tucker se golpeó la frente ante las dulces y "eróticas" palabras de su cafeinómano.

* * *

**H_ola_. c: Sí, lo sé, casi puedo ver sus caras de "¿Qué carajo acabo de leer? D:" pero es que quería hacerles reír un ratito más. xD También sé que tengo una obsesión con las anacondas. :v Todo es culpa de Nicki Minaj y una amiga que jode muchísimo. (?) Y si entraron acá para ver lemon hard, lo siento pero este fue un lemon camuflado (?) Ya saben, reviews si quieren que haga más de "5 cosas que pueden pasar" c:**

_**Matta nee!**_

**P.D.: Preguntémosle a Tweek si la "anaconda" de Craig mide realmente cinco metros o no. :v**


End file.
